


Getting His Fantasy

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [20]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, jooki, kiheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Despite his lust for the boy, Kihyun did respect his boundaries and didn’t want to go too far, so he controlled himself as best as he could around him… but it was inevitable that he would slip.Jooheon's in class, so how dangerous could it be if Kihyun jerked off in their shared room?[Jooki/Kihyun gets caught masturbating and things escalate from there]





	Getting His Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Jooki + roommates + Jooheon walks in on Kihyun touching himself wearing a piece of Jooheon’s clothes"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Most of the time, Kihyun was pretty confident about his self-control. Even though he had a crush on his hot roommate, he kept it to himself and didn’t outwardly hit on the guy, because that wouldn’t be cool. Even though his hot roommate smelled really sexy, Kihyun didn’t comment on it because that might be creepy. Even though he jerked off nearly every day, he never did it when his hot roommate was home… usually. Although, honestly, Kihyun’s self-control had been slipping quite a bit recently.

He supposed it only started getting this bad earlier this week, when his roommate, Jooheon, started wearing chokers. It was subtle, yes, but he played with them, toying the little strap on his neck like it was a collar and he was just waiting on Kihyun to lead him around with it—okay maybe it was partly Kihyun’s active imagination, but it was undeniable that Jooheon had been dressing sexier recently. It was less in the big picture, because the man never looked like a hooker or anything, but the little things- like the zipper on his hoodie being unzipped just enough to assert that he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath. Things like that. Plus, Kihyun was pretty sure that Jooheon had been flirting with him lately, but Kihyun wasn’t too sure. Despite his lust for the boy, Kihyun did respect his boundaries and didn’t want to go too far, so he controlled himself as best as he could around him… but it was inevitable that he would slip. 

Just last night, Kihyun got dangerously close to crossing that line- hand gripping his hard cock through his pants as Jooheon sat only a few feet away at his desk. In his defense, Jooheon was recording the miscellaneous Jooheon-isms for the backtracks of his raps- the sounds a mix of groans, whimpers, and adorable little growls. He was apparently having trouble with making one particular noise to his satisfaction, and their room was drowned in the sound of Jooheon repeatedly grunting into the microphone, the sound slightly hoarse and breathy, and definitely erotic. It was driving Kihyun crazy, listening to his sexy roommate moan for minutes on end, and there was not a thing he could do about it. He couldn’t resist the urge to touch himself, but sadly his fun came to a premature end as Jooheon finished his recordings, muttering something about being unsatisfied. Kihyun quickly turned around in his bed, facing away from Jooheon as he heard the boy get up from his desk. The guilt bubbled up in Kihyun’s stomach and he felt his face flush, wondering if Jooheon knew how much he got to him.

Back to the present, Kihyun scrolled through another dull page on his online textbook, glancing up from the place on his bed to watch Jooheon as he exited their shared bathroom, walking over to the adjacent bed on the other side of the tiny room. He set down the towel he had used and then stretched languidly, exposing a few inches of his hips for Kihyun’s hungry eyes. The way his ass looked was divine, his thick thighs spread and body arching in an excessively long stretch, moaning deep and satisfied. Kihyun bit his lip, trying to hold back from audibly groaning at the stunning and incredibly tempting sight. After finishing his stretch, Jooheon then grabbed his bag and keys, turning to look over at Kihyun.

“I’m headed to class,” Jooheon said, a flirtatious and airy tone to his voice as he glanced over at his roommate. Kihyun nodded, staring over at the boy, and Jooheon could see something hot and honest in his eyes, something that made him feel painfully hopeful. Jooheon had a secret he’d been keeping from Kihyun: he had a crush on the boy, and truthfully, he might be laying it on a little too thick in his efforts to express his attraction. Jooheon just wanted to show his crush his interest, maybe even tempt him with his sexiness a little. Despite his best efforts, Jooheon was pretty sure that Kihyun hadn’t even noticed, which is why he kept subtly stepping it up.

“Have a nice time in class,” Kihyun said after several seconds, shifting slightly in his bed, fingers curling against the edge of his laptop, and Jooheon nodded softly, thinking that Kihyun was once again unaffected by him. Walking out of their shared room, Jooheon headed to class, already trying to figure out what he could do to seduce Kihyun next.

The second Jooheon exited the room, Kihyun flopped his head onto his pillow, groaning in frustration. The past 24 hours had been so difficult for Kihyun to deal with, and right now, what he really needed was some _relief_. Rolling over on his bed, Kihyun glanced around the room, fingers dipping under his waistband. Spotting some clutter, Kihyun blinked a few times, sighing tiredly through his nose as he began standing up from the bed. There was no way he could jerk off while surrounded by a pile of dirty laundry strewn about the floor, it would bother him way too much.

Getting up from the bed, Kihyun leaned over, picking up Jooheon’s dirty clothes from the floor and getting ready to toss them into the boy’s laundry basket which was only a few feet away, much to Kihyun’s frustration. Hearing something fall from his hands and clank onto the floor, Kihyun looked down, seeing it was the black choker Jooheon had been wearing lately. His cock twitched in his pants just from the sight of it, and he picked it up again, running the black leather between his fingers. A thought crossed his mind and he flushed, biting his lip and wondering if he should really go that far…

“What Jooheon doesn’t know, won’t hurt him,” Kihyun mumbled to himself, setting the choker down onto his bed. He took the few steps to Jooheon’s hamper, his hand hovering over it as he held the pile of clothing. He threw in the pair of pajama pants and socks, but held onto the thin black t-shirt, swallowing thickly as he runs his fingers against the smooth garment. Jooheon wore this shirt last night, it being just transparent enough to expose his nipples in the right lighting. It always drove Kihyun crazy when Jooheon wore that shirt, and here he had it, right in his hands.

He tentatively brought the shirt up to his face, cheeks flushing as he brought it to his nose, inhaling softly. Groaning at the sexy, familiar scent, Kihyun’s eyebrows scrunched together, bringing it back up to his nose and inhaling deeper. It smelt so much like Jooheon, and the feeling of the fabric in his hands must be what Jooheon feels when he wears it… Kihyun walks back over to his bed, still breathing in the smell of Jooheon’s shirt as he lays down. One hand goes down his torso, dipping into his waist-band and grabbing his cock, stroking himself languidly as he breathes in Jooheon’s scent. He wanted to feel closer to this symbol of Jooheon, and peeled off the shirt he was currently wearing, slipping on Jooheon’s used shirt with a slight tremble.

Kihyun had never felt dirtier in his life, undoing his pants and pulling out his cock as he laid on his bed, hand clenched against Jooheon’s shirt, that he was currently wearing, and bringing it up to his nose. Whimpering at the scent, Kihyun started pumping his cock, reveling in the feeling of the thin fabric against his skin, realizing that this was what Jooheon always felt when he wore this shirt, too. It made him feel close to his roommate, and Kihyun curled into himself, biting his lip as his cheeks flushed hot.

Shifting his thigh, Kihyun bumped it against Jooheon’s choker, and he reached down to grab it. He stopped jerking off to place the choker against his throat, clasping the necklace in the back. Running his fingers along his neck, Kihyun gasps, his mind flooding with images of Jooheon wearing the necklace and playing with it, running his masculine fingers along the delicate strap. Kihyun feels his own delicate fingers against his skin, and imagines his hands were running along Jooheon’s neck, grabbing him harshly by the collar and pulling him with it. Groaning at the vivid imagery, Kihyun brings his hand back to his cock and continues to jerk off, really glad that he decided to do this.

His pace picked up, one hand pumping his cock with fast, tight strokes, while his other hand moved across his neck and down to his chest, running his hands along Jooheon’s shirt. He paused along his nipples, whimpering at the memory of how Jooheon’s nipples looked in this shirt, imagining himself touching Jooheon while his eyes gazed dazedly down at his own body. Overcome with the onslaught of ideas and dirty thoughts, Kihyun grabs the shirt, bringing it back up to his face to be reminded of Jooheon’s scent, realizing with a huff of annoyance that it was impractical to do all of these things at once.

He pauses his actions, turning his head to stare timidly at Jooheon’s bed, an idea coming to him. If he was in Jooheon’s bed, then he could make use of both hands _and_ be surrounded by Jooheon’s scent. Getting up, Kihyun walks over to Jooheon’s twin-XL size mattress, running his hands along the soft sheets, biting his lip. Jooheon slept here every night, and oftentimes would wake up sweaty from how warm his blankets were… these sheets were covered in the younger boy’s scent, and they looked incredibly appealing to Kihyun at this moment in time. 

After tentatively glancing around, Kihyun then crawled onto the bed, burying his face into Jooheon’s pillow. Overwhelmed by how much it smelled like his crush, Kihyun reached down to his cock, hand trembling as he started jerking himself off, moaning hotly into the pillow at the incredible sensation. His other hand went back to his neck, pulling the choker forward and groaning, body on fire as his mind imagined doing all of these things to Jooheon. He pictured his own body as Jooheon’s, pretending that everything he did to himself was happening to his sexy crush. The thoughts were intense and vivid, fueled by the smell coming from Jooheon’s bed. Kihyun couldn’t suppress his noises of ecstasy, too far gone to hear anything else going on outside of his bubble… let alone another person entering the dorm. 

Jooheon’s class had ended early today, which was especially odd for this particular class. He’d never been let out early before, but their teacher was sick and had an assistant teacher come in to deliver their homework assignment. Making his way back to the dorm, Jooheon was in a pretty great mood, honestly. He still hadn’t figured out how to seduce Kihyun, but his class got out early, so he definitely wasn’t feeling as worried as earlier. Unlocking the door to his dorm and walking in to the small common area, Jooheon freezes as he hears a distinctly erotic noise. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, Jooheon locks the door behind him, silently slipping off his shoes before tip-toeing to his bedroom door, noticing that the door was even partially open. He peeked through the crack, opening it bit by bit to get a better view. It took Jooheon a few moments to decipher what was going on, but as Kihyun repositions himself, Jooheon has to cover his mouth to suppress a gasp. 

There Kihyun was, sprawled out on Jooheon’s bed, wearing Jooheon’s clothes, and masturbating. Suddenly, Jooheon wasn’t so worried about seducing Kihyun, but he still had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. Kihyun was radiating an erotic, almost animalistic, primal sex drive, his body moving in fluid motions as he pumped his cock. It was mesmerizing to Jooheon, who could only watch with wide-eyes from the other side of the door. A part of him wondered if Kihyun was fucking with him, but his doubts were instantly smashed as soon as he sees how Kihyun touches himself in Jooheon’s clothes: almost as if he was feeling his body for the first time, like he was imagining something else there. It filled Jooheon’s head with filthy thoughts, and he couldn’t say he was complaining. 

Feeling himself get hard, Jooheon bites his lip, tugging the skin as his eyebrows scrunched together. He’d been standing out here for at least a minute now, and still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was pretty standard for the two boys to jerk off at the dorm, and Jooheon knew that Kihyun jerked off pretty regularly, but he’d never outright caught the older boy in the act… let alone while wearing Jooheon’s clothes. He pushed the door open more and more, trying to get the best view of the show Kihyun was putting on for him.

Kihyun, meanwhile, still hadn’t noticed a thing. His mind was in his fantasy world, the one where he was feeling up Jooheon and making the boy his. He’d now further escalated to thoughts of a more sexual nature, and he let out a string of moans, his cock painfully hard now. He wanted to feel closer to Jooheon, to feel him in the flesh… even if what he had right now was pretty damn great, he was still aching for the real thing. Not even realizing it himself, Kihyun moans something a little different from just drawn out vowel-sounds.

“Jooheon~” Kihyun cried out, thighs spreading as he fucked his hand, picturing Jooheon’s body against his and cock hard from Kihyun’s touch. Kihyun was starting to get dangerously close to cumming, and he whimpered, wondering what he should do when he actually cums. On the other side of the door, Jooheon shivered, wondering if now was his cue to make his presence known.

“Yes, hyung?” Jooheon replies, voice loud enough to ensure that Kihyun will hear him. He pushes open the door all the way and steps inside the room, revealing himself to his masturbating friend. Jolting hard at the noise, Kihyun instinctively flattens himself on Jooheon’s bed in an attempt to cover his exposed cock, and cringes, realizing that he’s now gotten cock juice on Jooheon’s sheets. Kihyun’s heart is pounding deafeningly loud in his ears, and his breath is labored. He’s been caught, it’s definitely all over now. He doesn’t even look up, too ashamed to look at the man of his dreams. 

“…I- I…” Kihyun stumbles out, not sure what to say. He composes himself, although is annoyed to find that he’s still ridiculously hard. “You must be really disappointed right now, huh?” Kihyun asks, laughing sadly, feeling defeated. He hears Jooheon approach him, and he finally looks up, hoping to make a joke out of the situation if he can… until he sees the state of the younger boy.

“Quite the opposite, actually,” Jooheon says, and Kihyun gasps, noticing the bulge in Jooheon’s pants and flirtatious light in his eyes. Kihyun had seen that expression before, and now, he knew that it meant something as sexual as he’d always suspected. His mood takes a rapid 180, and he’s now feeling bubbles of hope and excitement rise up inside him. 

“What?” Kihyun asks, still not really sure what to make of the situation. He sits up a little bit, figuring that Jooheon has probably seen it all anyway, less embarrassed about his erection now that Jooheon was saying such suggestive things. Jooheon feels nervous, but sets it aside, realizing that he finally has the perfect opportunity to step up and show his hyung how he feels about him.

“You were thinking about me, weren’t you?” Jooheon asks, his eyes flickering with something curious but dark, something that makes Kihyun jolt in surprise. He’d never seen Jooheon look so sure of himself in a situation like this, so confident in his own bold claim. It made a fire light in Kihyun, and he knew he had to step it up and get to his level.

“I was,” Kihyun said, emboldened by the hot atmosphere that was quickly surrounding them. Jooheon flushed, trying to nod in a cool, collected way, but Kihyun wasn’t completely convinced. “And were you watching me?” Kihyun asked, and this time, his cheeks flushed. The whole situation was awkward, but insanely sexy, and a certain amount of tenseness remained a constant in their minds.

“Yes,” Jooheon responded, and he took a few steps closer to Kihyun, now near the edge of his bed. Kihyun suddenly becomes very aware of the fact that he’s wearing Jooheon’s clothes, and inhales shakily, nodding softly at the admittance.

“Do you have a thing for me?” Jooheon asked, eyes pointedly staring down at Kihyun’s clothing choices, and his bed. He knew how bold his statement was, but Jooheon was pretty confident in Kihyun’s reply, hoping that he was right to come to that conclusion. Kihyun’s breath hitched, and the atmosphere started getting steamy and intense, the mood between the two boys taking a more serious turn.

“I do,” Kihyun responded, gazing with half-lidded eyes up at his younger friend, watching the boy lick his lips.

“I guess that makes two of us then,” Jooheon said, a slightly less nervous smile on his lips, eyes flickering with an eager, suggestive light, knowing that something had drastically changed in their dynamic now. They could never go back to the way things were before this, they couldn’t keep avoiding the fire between them. Kihyun licked his lips, his cock visibly twitching as he gazed up into Jooheon’s eyes.

“Come join me,” Kihyun said, leaning back onto Jooheon’s pillows as if he owned the place, slender but shapely thighs spreading suggestively. Jooheon felt his breathing quicken, and his heart pounded in his ears. He knew his hyung was confident, but even in this situation he apparently had the gall to begin touching himself with slow and sensuous strokes, body language clearly inviting Jooheon. Jooheon had been fantasizing about this moment for months now, when they would finally drop the pretenses, and now Kihyun was sitting here practically asking him to touch his dick. It was heaven. 

Jooheon took off his coat and belt, stepping onto the bed and sitting by Kihyun’s side, their hips touching due to how small the bed was. He stared down at his legs, feeling a new wave of embarrassment overcome him. He knew that Kihyun liked him, he could feel it radiating from the boy, but there was something inside Jooheon that still felt nervous and shy, his fear of rejection strong. Noticing how timid Jooheon became, Kihyun touched his chin softly, tilting it towards him.

“Can we kiss?” Kihyun asked, beautiful pink lips parted slightly, eyes staring into Jooheon’s with a certain neediness that made Jooheon cave right on the spot. He nodded gently, tightly squeezing his eyes shut and leaning his face towards Kihyun, lips slightly parted. Kihyun, enamored with how inexperienced Jooheon obviously was, groans deeply, quickly bringing their mouths together and kissing the boy with passion and ferocity. Overwhelmed by the onslaught of affection, Jooheon’s eyebrows raise, and he steadies himself by grabbing Kihyun’s shoulders, fingers curling around the smaller boy’s upper arms. Jooheon had never felt such an intense desire directed towards him, and he was quickly losing control of himself. Becoming fully hard just from incredible Kihyun’s mouth, Jooheon whimpers, wondering just what else Kihyun was capable of making him feel. 

They parted from their intense kiss after a few more minutes, breathing labored and eyes unfocused as they stared at each other. They were only roommates an hour ago, but here they are, making out on Jooheon’s bed. It was a much needed turn of events, and Kihyun reached across Jooheon’s body, delicate fingers running along the bulge in Jooheon’s pants. 

“What should we do about this?” Kihyun asked, pressing his fingers into the stiffness, stroking it slightly as he awaited Jooheon’s reply. Gasping, Jooheon stared down at his own body, watching Kihyun’s pudgy fingers work along his cock with hazy, lust-filled eyes. He exhaled deeply before replying, staring across Kihyun’s lap and observing how hard Kihyun clearly was.

“We could help each other out,” Jooheon suggested, eyes flickering up to look into Kihyun’s, obviously just as eager as Kihyun was to get his hands on the other boy’s dick. Kihyun nodded, smirking slightly. Processing what Jooheon said, Kihyun began undoing the other boy’s pants, pulling out his very hard cock and stroking the bare flesh with gentle strokes. Glancing up, Kihyun watched as Jooheon’s hand reached across his lap, fingers trembling as he began shyly stroking the older boy. 

“Wow,” Jooheon softly murmured under his breath, clearly impressed with Kihyun’s cock. He had seen it so much already today, but he could really tell how hard the boy was when he touched it- he must’ve been painfully close to cumming earlier. Kihyun, slightly misinterpreting the intent of the comment, smirks proudly, scooting closer to Jooheon to whisper into his ear.

“You’re pretty incredible yourself,” he says, referring to how thick and long Jooheon’s cock was, utterly in love with how heavy and hard the younger felt in his hand. It was everything he had imagined and then some, definitely not a disappointment compared to his fantasies. Jooheon felt his cheeks flush, and began pumping Kihyun’s cock with more force, truly jerking the older boy off now. Wanting to match his pace, Kihyun began moving his hand quicker, moaning in delight at the precum dripping down Jooheon’s length. He pressed his thumb against Jooheon’s tip, rubbing the sticky fluid into the skin, causing Jooheon to slip out a high, desperate moan. Immediately embarrassed by the noise he’d just made, Jooheon covers his mouth with his free hand, only to have that hand pushed away immediately by Kihyun.

“Don’t cover it, your voice is too sexy to hide,” Kihyun moaned into Jooheon’s ear, rubbing against the younger’s tip to hopefully incite more of those delicious moans. Much to Kihyun’s satisfaction, it did, and Jooheon threw his head back in ecstasy as Kihyun ground his finger into his hyper-sensitive tip.

“Kihyun-hyung- AH--” Jooheon cried out, thick thighs trembling as Kihyun tortured him. The sensation was too strong, it was starting to over-stimulate him, but still Kihyun didn’t stop, flooding the boy with pleasure with a tiny smirk on his lips. “Please,” Jooheon managed to slip out between needy moans, and Kihyun accepted his plea bargain, simply going back to jerking the boy off, hand pumping him quickly.

He knew he was definitely getting close to cumming soon, and wanted Jooheon to be satisfied too. At the feeling of Jooheon’s masculine hands quickening their pace against his cock, Kihyun groaned, flopping his head down onto Jooheon’s shoulder, thrusting his hips up to further intensify the feeling. He could hardly hold himself back anymore, and muttered desperately into Jooheon’s shoulder. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Kihyun said, and groaned hotly as he thought about the situation he was in right now, inhaling Jooheon’s scent deeply and running a hand along the younger boy’s torso. He was really here, getting jerked off by the guy he’d been jerking off to for months now. How could he not cum to that? 

With one final cry of warning, Kihyun gripped Jooheon’s cock frantically, trying with one final push to get the man to cum alongside him. Surprisingly, Kihyun could feel liquid dripping onto the hand jerking off Jooheon, and Kihyun groaned, finally allowing himself to cum. He inhaled sharply, unable to control the blissful moans from pouring out of his lips as he emptied his balls, body trembling from the intensity. Beside him, Jooheon listened to onslaught of sexy, needy moans coming from his hyung, and rode out his orgasm alongside him, eyes clenched slut and body arching in ecstasy. After several more seconds, they both finished cumming, and relaxed against the bed, the sound of heavy pants filling the room.  

The whirlwind of events subsiding, Kihyun exhaled deeply, lifting his head to stare up into Jooheon’s face. He could hardly believe everything that had just happened: first, masturbating with Jooheon’s clothes on; secondly, getting caught by Jooheon in the act; and third, getting jerked off by Jooheon himself. It was insane, but, as Kihyun realized with a soft smile, he supposed he should probably get used to it.

Kihyun played with the collar of Jooheon’s shirt, fingers tracing along it as he thought, high on post-orgasm bliss. He could hear Jooheon’s heart beating in his chest, and felt proud thinking that he made Jooheon’s heart thud so quickly. Kihyun stared up into Jooheon’s eyes, and smiled softly as he said his next words. 

“I like you,” Kihyun confessed, the words simple and pure despite everything that had just happened. A little surprised with Kihyun’s random declaration, Jooheon felt his face flush deeply and he bit his lip, making eye-contact with the older boy.

“I like you too.” <3


End file.
